


Goodbye Lover

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bathing, M/M, Memories, Multi, Old Dean, everyone old, i dnt fucking know how to fucking tag ugh, meet of lovers, old cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and some of their friend reminiscence about Dean when he is about to die in old age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Lover

The newspaper carried the news in bold letters. Dean Winchester the famous novelist has been hospitalised. His last book was just out in the market and was already being featured in the New York Times best seller list. Fans and friends alike made a beeline to the place listed, but owing to the strict safety protocols, only the oldest and friends made it through. He was placed in a deluxe ward, with a room outside to seat his guests, apart from the other patients.

The crowd milled around the second room, for only two or three people were let inside the main room at a time, and that too under Doctor’s observation. Sam was going around, talking with people, reminiscing and already resigned to the fact that Dean would not be with them for long. People too crowded him for information rather than go to Cas who was sitting in a corner of the guest room when not with Dean with six other individual.

One or two faces were recognised as old lovers of Dean. All seven were in fact past and present lover of Dean. His books were filled with heroes and heroines who took their pleasure in flesh with pride, but Dean himself was more reserved in loving. In a lifetime stretching 67 years, he had had seven lovers in total, the same one man for the last 37 years at that. All others who came before ended up as real friends to Dean and forever cherished.

While Dean slept, making a horrible noise that set Cas on edge, as if the sound itself was more to be feared than Dean’s seemingly demise, Cas sat among the people who had known Dean best and loved him for more. Apart from Cas, there was only one other man, Benny, the others ladies married now, and still carrying the beauty and inner brightness that attracted Dean so many years ago.

Benny, older than Dean by 5 years or so, was a bear of a man. He was huge and stooped over a beautifully crafted cane that he let everyone in his vicinity know Dean crafted two decades ago. He was the fourth lover, a great passion that spread out over two years in Louisiana while Dean wrote his fifth book. And as he sat among the people who had shared Dean’s moods and things he loved as a well guarded secret from outsiders, he reminisced.

“He had the easiest smile I have ever seen you know. And he used to smile at strangers young and old alike, dimples sinking his cheeks and mirth brightening his eyes. He was one of the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, bar very few. And yet he made it such a struggle to love him. He allowed himself to give, but oh no, he would not take even an ounce of happiness for himself. The fights we ended up having over it. And I loved him for a many years after you met him Cas. But he seemed so happy with you, as if he had found a new definition of love with you, I couldn't hate you either,” rumbled Benny with a Southern lilt that made half of what he said difficult to understand.

“Ah. Is that why you refused to visit us those early years? I knew something was not right. But Dean loved you too. You have been his best friend since I have known him. And I know he could have not asked for anyone better,” said Castiel of his husband while he directed a warm look at Benny.

Cassie, still gorgeous and alive, sighted at this. She said, “Ah, don’t I know it. I kind of had to blackmail him to take me on our first date. He refused for a long time. And it took me 6 months to get a kiss for him, which was an eternity at that time and age, I tell you. But I stuck it through, and he kissed me under the moonlight on Halloween while we were in costume. It is one of my favourite memories of him.”

Danneel said, “He took me to Coney Island and kissed me there while we ate cotton candy. Every time I had cotton candy after that I would remember him. Of course, the kiss took me some time too. Ummm I don’t remember now. But I remember coming back from spring break when that kiss took place. Ah, memory is such a shit. Some things I remember so well, and some, it’s like it never happened.”

Cas hummed a bit and he had a smile on his face. “He kissed me the first day we met. Of course, I was leaving for another place that day so perhaps he did not dare _not_ kiss me I guess. However, I must say that if it weren't for that kiss, I would not have left my homophobic family behind and come to him. I would not have got these almost four decade of love and acceptance and Dean in my life and that is such a scary thought to have even now. If he hadn't kissed me, I would have never really lived.”

Jo, her golden hair more muted now, said, “I think I speak for everyone when I say that you saved him Cas. Saved him from the hell he had lived, from where he dredged up his books and where he would have been doomed to stay if not for you. So when he kissed you, he actually ended up saving himself in the end. You guys, I don’t know how to say this well, but you are true soul mates for me. Honest to God, Cas, honest to god.”

Bela, who always looked smug whenever any of the other met her before, looked more subdued and down today. She was wearing about a ton of jewels and clothes that a queen might have favoured, looking like a beautiful dowager or something. She said with a soft smile that sat well on her face, “Dean was not the love of my life. I know for I had many love of lives over a fabulous life. But Dean, well Cas, don’t mind, but he did some things with me that I have never been able to experience with anyone else. He is such an excellent memory.”

“He used to bath me,” whispered Anna. Her red hair had aged along the years although she is one vivid red head. She never got over Dean. She continued, “It was such a simple thing you know. At that time he was living in this minuscule apartment that was just one bedroom, one living room and kitchen smashed together and this bathroom that hardly had any space, but Dean managed somehow to heave in a claw footed bathtub below the shower and he gave me baths in it.”

Everyone was looking at her now, Cas too, their looks so similar in remembrance that a stranger might think that these seven people were sharing the same memory. Perhaps they were. Benny said, with a blush in his voice, “He used to use up a lot of bathing oils on them didn’t he. Always trying to invoke earth tones through any mix he could. Sometimes the water would get cold by the time he was done rubbing and soaping and cleaning.”

“It was not the baths that were the best part, although they were. But the afters too. I always felt like a goddess then. He was so good with his hands. I.... I think i sometimes dream about those baths,” said Danneel with a faint blush.

“Ah. He wanted to give me one, but I refused. Maybe I should have,” said Cassie while she chewed on her bottom lips. Yes, he did do that very well, mused Cas silently.

Cas had never been jealous of the fact that Dean insisted on keeping contact with his past paramours. It was never a big enough issue. This conversation was nothing new. They have all talked to Sam and talked about the qualities that Sam had known as a brother. They on the other hand had been lovers and this is one hell of a meet of lovers. Dean would have liked to see all of them together like this once again.

And while they went on taking about the songs Dean ended up writing for them, Cas remembered the small poems he would recite to Cas in between sweet sweet kisses. How they used to take baths together. How Dean would wear Cas’s clothes and try to mimic him and each time he would end in laughing till tears rolled down and them they would make out. These people talked about how Dean went away when he wrote, seemingly in a trance, and Cas remembered the lounge that sits in Dean’s study where Cas must invariably sit now, or used to sit, he silently amends, as Dean wrote.

Benny had it right. It was hard and infuriating and frustrating and maddening to love Dean. Yet Cas had, and Dean had loved him the same if not the more. Cas too had been not easy to love but Dean had, and they had understood each other. And while Cas sat talking to these people who once Dean had loved or thought had loved, he could feel only grateful for them. Without their disappointments, without their experiences Dean may have never come into his life. But he did, and each person is responsible for that.

Meet of lovers this sure was, but the others were old lovers. They had not seen Dean in years the way Cas had, and that was ok, this conversation was ok, they were just paying homage to a good man, a good friend, but for Cas, he was saying goodbye to his lover, he was, essentially, talking and milling so that he will not break down in the room next door to Dean’s dying form, howling for him, doing anything to not live in a world without Dean. But he had time, hours maybe if not minutes, and for now it would do.

For now, he could bid goodbye to his lover, ( _please god, I beg of you, some more time)_ among friends ( _please god just a few more minutes please_ ) and family ( _please god anything I will do anything anything just please please_ ) and fans who had loved Dean ( _please please please I cannot live without him father I cannot please my heart hurts so much father please_ ) amidst good wishers and good doctors ( _please god please, ah my hand, o my god my hand, my heart please god not without him not without him... no no I must go to him_ ) near him, with him, always with him.

**Author's Note:**

> again, grammar is bullshit. Letme know if any mistakes, thnaks. reallly need someone to beta actually. see if you like or dislike.


End file.
